Each Other
by FaustSecretLover
Summary: this is my frist Fanfic please R&R. there is LEMON in this story. the pairing is LysergxFaust i love these two. so plzzzz Read and REVIEW.


Each Other 

I don't own Shaman King if I did that would be awesome. I have no money so please don't sew me.

This is Lemon don't like that don't read please R&R.

The pairing is LysergxFaust.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning Lyserg, how are you?"

"Oh Faust I'm good and yourself?"

"I'm Ok"

"Hey Faust I just noticed but where's Eliza I haven't seen her like 2 weeks after the torment ended where did she go if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh she left me because I couldn't bring her total back to life and plus one day she found me doing something to myself and saying someone else name and not hers so she left."

"I see I'm sorry I didn't know I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay I don't mind."

"Hey where are Yoh and the rest of them?"

"They went out they left the house they left a note to tell us where they would be they won't be back till like 9 at night and it's is only 10 after 11 in the morning, they probably thought we drank to much last night and that we would want to sleep."

"Well wasn't that nice of them, I because I need some meds for my head it's killing me!"

"Here I'll get you the meds you need and some water you just sit there and I'll be right back ok."

"Ok" '_I wonder who Faust likes instead of Eliza they've been together for forever it's weird that he likes someone else maybe if I ask him he'll tell me. And this could be my opportunity to tell him how I fell about him, tell him that I love him. I wonder what he would say. He's probably in love with Ren or Yoh one of them. He hates me because I left them to join the X-Laws.' _sign

Meanwhile in the kitchen Faust was having a fight in his head to and he wasn't wining either.

'_What I' am I going to do should I tell him that I love him when I give him the medicine or should I just give him that medicine then just leave?'_

''_Tell him you fool you know you want to tell him you know you love him. That beautiful green hair and his sexy small body, you want to taste every inch of his mouth. Go for it he wants it just as bad as you do.''_

Faust was still deciding what to do while passing Lyserg the pills and the glass of water.

"Ummm… Lyserg can I ask you something?"

"Sure Faust go ahead"

"I was wondering if you were in love with someone because I don't think I have never seen you with a girl no one so I was just wondering."

"Oh well actually I do love someone I just don't know how to tell him"

"Him you're gay?"

"Yeah I am you're the only one that knows that I was afraid if I told Yoh and the rest they would hate me more then they already or they will pity me even more"

"Yoh and the rest don't hate you and they don't pity you they understand what you went thought. Since we are confessing about our sexuality I'm also gay"

"Really if you don't mind me asking for how long have known you were gay?"

"I don't mind since the day I meet you, Yes Lyserg I Faust am in love with you that's why Eliza left me because she heard me stroking my member and saying your name and not hers I know you probably don't want to hear this but I had to tell you that I love you Lyserg I love you sooooo much."

"Faust I don't know what to say but…."

"Oh I'm sorry just pretend this didn't happen ok we can just forget about it and I'll leave you alone from now on….."

Lyserg put his finger to Faust's lips to silence Faust.

"Faust if you let me finish what I was going to say I was going to say that I love you to but I didn't want to say anything to you because you had Eliza so I was going to leave in a couple of days but now I have a reason to stay because I love you Faust"

When Lyserg said that he loved him Faust didn't seem to care anymore that Eliza left him the person he loved, loved him to nothing in the world could ruin the mood Faust was in right now because Lyserg loved him and he loved Lyserg.

Faust moved closer to Lyserg their lips only millimeters away form each others Faust took Lyserg face in his hands then closed the space between them with a soft kiss Lyserg was caught a little bit off guard and Faust used that time to slip his tongue in Lyserg mouth. Lyserg just melted in the kiss and deepened the kiss.

Faust picked Lyserg up from the couch they were sitting on and carried him to his room locked the door just in case Yoh and the rest decided to come home early. Faust gentility placed Lyserg on the bed.

"Lyserg are you sure you want to do this I know that you're a virgin so if you don't want to do this I'm fine with it and we can do something else"

"I'm positive I want to do this I've been waiting for so long for this to happen please Faust don't make me wait any longer please."

"Okay."

Faust bent down and kissed Lyserg and moved his hands from Lyserg hips to his shirt and slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. Faust moved his lips from Lyserg mouth to his neck and started to lick the skin making a trail of wet kisses from Lyserg neck line to his chest kissing Lyserg nipples. Moving down farther and farther down Faust got to Lyserg pants line and slowly started to undo them while undoing them Faust leaned up to steal a kiss form Lyserg.

Lyserg was taking Faust's coat off while Faust kissed him while working on his pants. Lyserg decided to start working on Faust pants, he was glad that Faust was taking his pants off his member was getting very painfully hard, Faust finally got Lyserg pants off next was Lyserg boxers. Lyserg finally got Faust pants Lyserg was surprised that Faust wasn't wearing any boxers. Lyserg was shocked by Faust next move he moved his mouth from Lyserg mouth to his neck and placed butterfly kisses across Lyserg chest.

Faust took his fingers and put them Lyserg mouth, when they were fully wet Faust brought them down to Lyserg entrance he placed one finger in and started moving it around Lyserg moaned in pleasure and pain Faust waited a bit for his soon to be lover to get use to it then he put another finger in he moved in a scissor movement. When he heard Lyserg moaning now in only pleasure he took his fingers out and put the tip of his hard cock at Lyserg entrance he slowly entered Lyserg. When he was fully in he started moving faster.

"Ohgod Faust faster, harder please."

Faust obeyed his green haired shaman and moved faster and harder. He grabbed Lyserg hard cock and started moving it in rhythm with he thrusts.

"Oh god Lyserg your… so… hot a..and ti..ght."

Faust was getting near the edge he didn't know how much longer he could last. Lyserg was getting close to the edge.

"Fa..ust I..i'm going to …. I'm going to … cummm oh god!"

Lyserg came all over his and Faust stomach, Faust came after a couple of thrusts screaming Lysergs name.

"That was better then I could ever imagine Faust I… lov..love you."

"I love you to my little Lyserg."

Faust and Lyserg fell asleep in each other arms both smiling now that they had each other

A/N: so what did you think it was my first fanfic please review I'll love you all please and thank you.


End file.
